Surprise
by MNSB Scarlet
Summary: It's been a little more settled, after Nastume, and Ruka had finally stopped sticking to me. Nastume hasn't made any moves on me YET. Today Nastume, and Tubassa are out doing something, but I don't trust that 'something' I think they are doing some thing dangerous...or utterly stupid. SPOILERS READ MANGA FULLY! REVIEWS I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE!


**Hey guys, this isn't my first fan fic, nor is it my first gakuen alice fanfic...but it is my first solid one, no cross overs or any thing so please enjoy! Remember my other account is Reddish chan! I write buster keel, and fairy tail!**

**spoilers! If,you haven't read the manga you will be lost! I am sorry if my time of years is wrong!**

It's been a little more settled, after Nastume, and Ruka had finally stopped sticking to me. Nastume hasn't made any moves on me YET. I think it's because Ruka and him are arguing about something. We meet at the coffee shop, in the center of the town, almost everyday.

Today Nastume, and Tubassa are out doing something, but I don't trust that 'something' I think they are doing something dangerous...or something utterly stupid.

"Mikan!" I look over from the train window, "why did you just face palm?"

He hadn't changed always acting as the 3 year old in everything, though now he's taller, and stronger...what am I talking about he's always been stronger than I.

"She's thinking about Nastume and Tubassa, how they are either doing something stupid, or dangerous." Koko joked, "ohh, nows she's thinking about how you always act like a 3 year old and never really changed. Just taller and stronger, and you've always been stronger." I turn to him, my cheeks a little red, as I shove him.

"Hey guys don't bully her!" Misaki pulled me in to her, hugging me, her tone was sarcastic.

"Hmp!" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Hey be nicer!" Yochi poked my side.

Another person poked my rib, making me giggle, "hey knock it off that tickles!" I yell, as they poke me more.

I end up dying of laughter, "hey I think we killed her!" Koko, poked my face, as I lay limp in Misaki's arms. (No she's not really dead).

"No! We killed her!" Yochi yelled, childish like.

"No, no," I sit up, still breathing heavy from my public tickle session. "I'm just pooped, because of all my tickling, I swear I feel a 6 pack coming on."

"Haha!" Misaki laughed.

The rest did to. "So you guys, where are we going? You haven't told me any thing." I ask.

"Nowhere," Misaki answered for everyone.

"Ohh, really?" I ask, poking her cheek.

"It's a surprise," Yochi said, pulling me across the seats into a hug.

"Hey I want to hug her to!" Koko joined, I could here Misaki laugh secretly, as the fought over me.

"Hey, guys, how bout I give you both a hug, just stop fighting," I plea, trying to get out of their death grip.

"Okay," they responded. Really have they aged over the years? They acted like this all the time as a children, "hey that's not nice to think that!" Koko yelled at me.

"Sorry," I bend down and hug him, he pulled me in, giving almost a back breaking hug. I pull away after a good minute, and move to Yochi.

"Please don't hug me to hard," I whisper into his ear. Though I said it, he still could had hugged me just a little tighter and break my spine. Damn idiots, I ain't as strong as them.

I pull away, and ruffle his blonde, with black highlights, hair. I just about sit down when misaki teased voice "where's mine?" She asked.

"Fine," I sigh, hoping she wouldn't kill me like the boys. Nope, she happen to duplicate herself, hugging me with all her might.

"Hey guys, don't kill her," his voice sounded sound brotherly.

"Did these 2 touch you?" His voice had fire to it, even though I didn't see who they are, I know it's Nastume and Tubassa. I don't kno how they got on, or where they went, but who cares as long as they come back safe.

The Misakis' disapeared, and I saw the set. Nastume, holding his hand up, covered in fire, as Tubassa had sighed. The boys he was talking about the mind reader, Koko, who looks utterly scared, and Yochi, the ghost manipulating boy, only had a glint of fear in his eyes.

If they were to battle it would probably be even, but I haven't seen them fight in a good 10 years so who knows. "No," I say trying to protect my friends, "they didn't!" I say cheerfully, "but we've only been playing, just like the old times, so cheer up and don't kill em." I tease, which he probably would do if I didn't tell him not to.

Tubassa smirked, and Misaki whispers,"sure~", I look over giving glares.

They smile and wave, damn them. Nastume put his hand down, sliding it into his jean pockets. "Fine, we are almost there anyways," he looked away.

"What do you mean? These guys haven't told me anything!" I lift my hand pointing to the ghost, and mind boys.

"Shut up polka dots, it's a surprise," Nastume said.

"I don't like surprises!" I yell, no really I love them, but I am to impatient" and don't call me polka dots! I haven't worn those in years!" The boys eyed us, as they all thought perverted thoughts about me and him.

The train came to a stop, "we're here," Nastume walked out of the station, I recall it, but only a little. Nastume rustled his hand in his back pocket, and pulled something out of it. "Put this on," he stuck out his hand, holding a black blindfold.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we want it to be a surprise," Tubassa jumped onto Nastume's shoulder, and Nastume turned and punched him in the stomach. Tubassa fell to the ground, holding his stomach as Koko bent over poking him, as his girlfriend tried helping him up.

"Fine," I pull it away from him," but this better be good!" I say sweetly.

"Great!" Misaki left her boyfriend on the ground, as she slid it on my eyes, and grabbed my hand. Leading me to an unknown place, "it's not going to be to far from here,"

This route seemed familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. We turn left once more, and then I couldn't hear any cars, or people. Damn where are they taking me! Misaki still dragged me, and we stopped. "Are we there?" I ask, getting impatient.

"Almost," she responded. We began to walk a little more, and turned right. I hear a door open, and Misaki dragged me in, "you can take it off now," she released my hand, and I slid the black cloth over my eyes to my forehead. I open my eyes, and covered my mouth with my hands. I gasp, this was the place where the Christmas ball, and every other ball took place. The tree was even decorated, and every one stood infront of it.

Aio, uncle Kazumi, Shiki, Ruka, Inchou with out his glasses kinda looks hot, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko holding a beautiful cake that looks wonderful, not going to kill me. Kitsuneme, was flying, which is kinda weird but, who cares! Yuri, didn't have girls around her, Kaname, and a happy mr. Bear,  
Nobara and her daughter, and husband Persona, Hayate who was the only person wearing a 'cool blue sky' shirt. Yura, my elder when I joined the school, who we also did the graduation song for, Akira sempia, had his long hair in a pony tail, Hayami next to him, Shūichi no matter what we want can't get, with out hotarus brother, Hijiri with out any change appearances into one of my friends, Rui, and his friend with a bandage over his eye, Hajime.

Sensei Narumi, and a bothered looking sensei Misaki, Jin-Jin, and even Nodacchi! He started to fade away, aww! He left me again! Probably going to the past again, Hīmemiya, in a kimmono and all the other flowers. Mr. Hyuuga, or what he wants to be called 'dad'. My god! The did all of this for me!

I turn around, as Nastume, Koko, Tubassa, Yochi, walk through the doors dressed in formal suits, just like the rest of the men. As Misaki had two dresses in her arms, one she held up showing to me, as the other one was draped over her arm and pushed to her stomach.

I feel a tear stream down my face, as I sniffle. "Thank you!" I whisper out, "thank you! All of you," I turn around, everyone looked so happy giving me smiles, and waves, some evn in tears.

"Come on, you need to change, so we can start the ball!" Misaki grabbed my arm, as I turn to her.

"Okay!" I respond walking through the same door the boys walked out of. It was an open carpet room, that gave enough room for about 12 people, and mirrors laid around.

I wipe my eyes, as Misaki looked at me, over her shoulder. "Come on kid, hurry up!" She had taken off her shirt, and pulled her dress over her chest. She then turned to me, taking off her shoes, and black skinny jeans.

I turn away, and take off my shoes, then slide my shirt over my head. I take the red elegant gown, and slide it over my head. I pull the hem of the dress and pull it down a little more.

The dress was elegant, there was a little amount of sparkles here and there, and the red matched my hair and olive skin. It stuck to me, and showed a lot of my chest, and c cup breast. Nastume must have picked this with the others I thought. Misaki popped her head over my shoulder, making me almost drop the mirror.

"You ready?" She asked

"Yea," I turn around, her dress was a dark purple, sticking to her curves, and has a turtle neck. She grabbed my hand and opened the door once more, the people I grew up with for almost 2 years began to whistle, yell, and clap. I looked towards Nastume, who was standing next to Tubassa. They looked angry, or jealous, maybe both. Maybe they didn't like the attention e were getting, well that's to bad.

I stuck my tongue out at them, and Misaki's laughter, mixed with the crowd, as they looked shocked. The music began, and we were flooded with boys. I grabbed Yochi's hand, and Misaki took Kaname. We pulled away from the group, and began to dance.

I laughed, and swirled with Yochi, as we played. Soon enough the danced stopped, he bowed to me, something I never thought would happen to me, and kissed my hand, like a real gentle man. I turn around, noticing Inchou, he was in the corner, getting passed like he was nothing.

I walk to him, as every one got in my way asking for a dance, but I pass by them. I sit next to Inchou, and poke him, "dance with me?" I ask.

He looked up, a little red covered his cheek, "sure," he grabbed my hand, standing up as we made our way to the dance floor. Everyone looked jealous of my very, very tall nerd friend, but he was always there for me, and I was there for him. He deserves to be noticed, and honored, just like everyone else.

Our dance past by fast, as I was filled with joy, I gave him a hug, but just like every other person here, they will break my back any time now. He left, and Ruka stood infront of me. His gaze was downwards, as he asked" my I have this dance?" Like a person from a movie.

"Of course," I respond grabbing his hand, and he looked up. His face blushed, and I laugh. He was real awkward in the beginning, o I ask, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he looked up, "I'm just happy I could dance with Sakura,".

"Ruka pun, please call me Mikan, m-I-k-a-n, seriously, you and Nastume can never use my real name," he blushed more.

"Okay Mikan," I feel so happy, happier than any point in my life, well other than when they found me, and made me remember my past. Now just one last person to make them call my name, my real name, then my life will be complete, and I could die happy.

We smiled, feeling like best friends once more, as we danced, 3 more dances till the end, well not including the mask one. That final dance we need masks right? I wonder who I will dance with?

The wonderful melody ended, as I look around, once more being surrounded, but I don't want to be rude. Maybe one day I will be able to dance with everyone. But until then I will stick with the people who never left my side, I look around once more, and feel some one grab my waist, and pull me in, I look up, his blue eyes, and star tattoo, "Nastume's ganna kill you~" I taunt.

"It's okay" I grab his hand, and as the music started we danced. "You know, Nastume and I are like best friends, almost as close as Ruka and him," he said in a sad tone, "it was when you left, you know, the hole school changed," his bright blue eyes looked sad and depressed. "Only the few people, tried to keep the school alive, Nastume never really showed to any classes, Ruka stayed away from most, that cat girl, she didn't bully anymore, Narumi wasn't that cheerful, and every one else missed you, a lot," he finished.

His blue eyes, struggled to hold tears. "I'm proud of you, I know you held the school together, so please don't cry." I tap his head, "unless you want me to ask Misaki, to beat you up," I poke his cheek, and he began to laugh.

His face became red, from laughing to hard. "Okay, Mikan, don't tell her, she'll kill me. Really"

I giggle, "okay," the song ended, and instead of kissing my hand and bowing, giving me a hug, or just thanking me, he has to lift me over his shoulder, and spin around. "Let me down! Tubassa!" I yell. Finally he places me down!

I feel the floor spin around me, as I grab the closest person to me, I look up, Koko looked shocked, his blond hair falling into his face. "Oh you want to dance with me?" He asked teasingly.

"No," I respond.

"To bad, I can read your thoughts, you wanted to dance with Persona, and me, then you were hoping Nastume would dance with you for the last dance." Damnit, no don't think! I can't think any thing! Anything at all!

We began to dance, he goofed of, being a total jerk...a nice jerk. "You are so mean!" He laughed, his eyes holding amusement.

"But I know you don't care," he responded.

"I do care!" I respond and began pinching his cheek.

"Ow, ow, hey cut it out!" Instead of this being a nice formal dance, we turned it into a cat fight. He began to pull my cheek, as I hit his head, "stop it," he whined.

"Then you stop, and stop the teasing to," I respond.

"Fine," I pull away, and he let go. We smiled and began to laugh.

"Nothing really changed...I'm so glad," I say, patting his cheek, "sorry,".

"I'm sorry to," he patted my head, "aww the songs ending," he complained.

"We can talk later Kay?" I respond.

"Okay," he left, as I look around trying to to find Rei, well I want to start to call him that, because that's what dad called him.

I spot a black hair, and begin to skip towards him. He stayed in the shadows, talking with his wife, and child. "Mikan!" Nabora ran to me, hugging me tightly.

"Hey! How are you guys?" I ask, the song not starting yet.

"Good and you?" She responded.

"I wanted to see if Rei wanted to dance with me but I see he's busy with you guys." I look at the child in his arms.

"No, no, if Rei wants, he can go," she waved her hands in front of herself.

We both look at him, "I truly wish to, can hold hold her?" His calm deep voice asked, as he looked down at us.

"Okay," she responded, "I will catch up with you later," she waved a good bye to me, and kissed Rei on the cheek as she took her child.

The song started as he formally placed a hand on mine, and another on my waist as I place my hand in his shoulder, that I could barley reach.

"How have you been?" I ask as we started to move.

"Happy, in one of the first times in my life, happy, over joyed," I love the way he told me he was happy, enjoying his life.

"I'm glad, my father would have been happy to," I state. He smiled, he was no longer a emotionless person, he no longer killed, or like to injure any others. He was a happy man, trying to pay his debts to the world. He could control his power, no longer afraid of the world, nor himself.

"I'm sure he would be," his piercing eyes are no longer deadly, but full of happiness, and love. They're kind, just like he is, and Nabora, and I'm sure their child will be too.

"What did you do when I was gone?" I ask a taboo question, "how did Nabora escape? Did you take get with you?"

"No, I have asked before but she told me she regretted not saying good bye to you. She followed me, she knew I left, and followed me, I had no choice to take her along." He sighed, just like any other person would have, he's no longer any 'alien' or 'demon' living under ground, or doing dirty work. "We became lovers, as we found jobs, and moved to a apartment, we settled there for a good time, then we moved close to the academy. Nabora went there to visit some old friends, I think, but she was acting strange at the time. The next day she told me 2 very important facts," I was getting very excited for the outcome of the short story, "1 she was pregnant, 2 that they were planning on giving your memories back."

I gasp, "really?" I ask, more of a question not to be answered.

"Yea, and now when we think of you, we think of our child, and the happy feelings that come with both of them." He respond, with a smile.

"Good," I say, "I'm glad your child is as happy as me," I joke. "Now I may know this is a taboo thing but, do you know if she has an alice?"

"No, she doesn't, the possibilities of her living a healthy life was 43%, a chance she was going to have an alice almost 100%, the chance of her alice being dangerous was a 70%" his response was happy.

"I'm glad she won't live through the suffering of not being able to see her wonderful parents," I respond sweetly.

"Me to," the song ended, and Shiki stood in front of the tree.

"The final dance will begin, grab you masks and we shall start!" He yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Wait I don't have a mask!?" I press my hands against my cheeks.

"Because you don't get one," Rei started to put his mask on and walked away. What?! I don't get one!? I don't under stand!

I stand there, and expect an answer from some one. Someone grabbed me, pulling me as he pulled me away from everyone else. I struggle, as he covered my mouth, as we jump out of the window. I close my eyes, trying to forget how high we were, and at any moment he could 1 drop me, 2 kill me, 3 harm me in any other way.

We landed, stopping as he released me. I notice my surroundings, the room I lived in before I left, this is the balcony. "Damn, why did you struggle so much!" He yelled.

I shoot my head back, "Nastume! You idiot!" I stand up, as he stretched his arm, "I thought you were someone going to hurt me!" I slam my fist against his chest, as I look up at his masked face. I could tell he had a smirk on his face.

"And how do you know I am not going to hurt you?" He taunted me.

"Because you love me," I respond, as I slid his mask from his face.

"And you know that how?" He asked, showing no impression of love or kindness.

"I'm no idiot, you were th one who made the efforts of finding me. You were the one who desperately wanted me to come back. You were the one risking your life to come save me back then. You were the one Hotaru risked her and her brothers life to save you! You think that all that was only left for friend ship?" I try staying calm, without yelling, or shedding any tears, because allof them, Nastume, Hotaru, and her brother, all found me 'uglier' when I cry.

"Idiot, you just bring up taboo subjects so you can cry, don't you?" He pulled me into his chest, as I fist my hands into his dress shirt.

"I'm not crying," I respond, holding my breath.

"I know you want to," he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Nastume, do you remember when you found me here?" I ask.

"No," he responded. Damn liar, I know he does.

"Really, that makes me really sad," I pretend to siff, and give a fake sob.

He fell for it "Hey don't cry, I'm just joking I remember every last second," he patted my head.

"Good," I look up, with a completely dry face, his sweet face became a scowl.

He took his hand, and caressed my cheek, then he pulled really, really hard on it." Damn, polka, you got me there," he said.

"Oww!" I respond holding my cheek, "it's not polka! Nor is it polka dots! It's Mikan! M-I-K- A-N!" I spell it out for him.

He huffed for a response, and looked away. "I remember that time to, that was the first time you called me my name," he didn't look at me, and a silence filled the air.

"Do you really not love me?" He looked down at me, his red eyes gazed into my soul, "because if you don't, wh-" his warm lips covered mine. They are soft, almost burning hot, my cheeks flushing. His tongue slid against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I grant it, as he dug in, exploring every part he could get to. Nastume grabbed my hips, turning me and slamming me against the rail, bending him self over, getting more room in my mouth he could explore.

My tongue slid against his, as we pulled away. I gasp for air, "Mikan, you are a terrible kisser."

"Is that a good thing?" I ask, "wait! Tell me that again!" I yell, I think it's my imagination.

"Mikan, you are a terrible kisser," he said it slower, making me sound like an idiot. "And yes, it's a great thing," he answered my question, but I am way to happy.

"I'm so happy," I say.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"You had finally started calling me my name, I can say I finished my life's goals now." I smile looking up at him. I reach for his cheeks, standing on my very, very tiptoes, I kiss him. With all I have, making it short, as I bite his lip, as I pull away, "I love you Nastume,".

"I love you too," he kissed my forehead.

"You better not tell anyone about this," h looked shocked, "you must tell everyone."

He smirked,_"i can do that,"_


End file.
